Relak
by Lorkin
Summary: Instead of dieing, from the killing curse sent by Voldemort. ‘The boy who lived’, gets transported back in time, to 1938 London, and is found by the very person who sent him there. DarkHarry! May contain some slash later on so don’t read if you don’t like
1. Chapter 1

**Relak**

**Summery :** Instead of dieing, from the killing curse sent by Voldemort. 'The boy who lived', gets transported back in time, to 1938 London, and is found by the very person who sent him there. DarkHarry! May contain some slash later on so don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Author note:** Did you know Harry was only 1 year, 1 month and 30 days old when he rejected the killing curse, there or there abouts. The ages in this fan fict hopefully match up with Rowling's righting. For example in 1998 according to Rowling, 'The Chamber of Secrets' was opened 50 years before, making that year 1948. The year Tom Riddle turns 16. Which means he would be 6 in 1938, the year in this fan fict that he found Harry or Relak, whatever you may wish to call him.

**-------V---------**

Chapter 1: The Bench

The children at St. Augustus' Home for abandoned and the needy, got Saturdays off from chores so they could go down to the local park. For many of the residents at the Home this was a time of relaxation and enjoyment, having fun with their friends, and getting away from the hassles that came with being an Orphan. Yet there were some who blatantly refused to go. This was, of course expected from some of the older children under care of the home but one six year old boy always kicked up a fuss at the mention of the P-A-R-K. Well almost always. Tom Marvoldo Riddle was one of the many inhabitants of St. Augustus', he was only six yet he appeared to have the run of the place.

Tom had been born in one of the musty rooms of St. Augustus' and knew it like the back of his hand. He scared Workers and residents alike, and for all the wrongly right reasons. Tom was probably behind a great many crimes, everyone suspected it, yet there was never a shred of evidence against him. And he knew it. For that reason he appeared to have no friends. Not saying he couldn't have friends, he could have anyone he wanted as a 'friend'. He wasn't even bad looking, in fact quite the opposite. A cascade of raven black hair, that refused to be tamed, fell into his icy blue eyes and a smirk seamed to have settled it's self on his face. He was tall for his age, sporty and very intelligent. No it wasn't that he couldn't have friends he didn't want them.

It was a Saturday, a park day, and for the first time in his short life Tom was up and ready for it. He had a good feeling about the park today, a very good feeling. Tom wrapped his scarf around his neck as it was October and he didn't want to be stuck in bed with a flu, like last year. It had been embarrassing enough when he was 5, stupid Ms. Brockenhurst had force fed him a greasy brown slush, she called soup. But then again, she learnt her lesson pretty quickly, well, compared to all the others. An evil grin settled on his face as he began eating his toast and jam, and the children nearest to the young boy backed off slightly.

"Looks like you'll be coming to the park today then Tom?" The head councilor, if you could call her that, of St. Augustus's had just strolled through the open door to an unearthly quiet room. Tom looked up.

"Yes ma'am." Tom looked up and gave her a grin "I've a good feeling about today." He announced to the shuddering forms of children. What was a good feeling for Tom certainly didn't bode well for the rest of them.

"Well don't you go looking for trouble now." She eyed the boy disapprovingly, she knew what a good feeling with Tom meant, generally a hell of a lot of paperwork for her.

" Don't worry," Tom smirked " It can find me of it's own accord.' The woman looked at him disapprovingly once more before leaving the room, nose in the air.

"It usually does."

**-------V---------**

Tom sat down on the bench and kicked his legs. He generally trusted his good feelings, but today's one had so far been yet to prove true, sure he'd been able to scare the kids on the swings off in record time, but that wasn't usually what the good feelings were about. Generally they were about some new skill he'd find. And to top it all off he had caught a flu type thing, this day had been one of the worst he'd ever had. Stupid good feeling he thought bitterly, and then something grabbed his leg.

Tom jumped off the bench, and almost screamed. It wasn't everyday you got attacked by little hands. _Little hands?_. It must've been one of the younger children playing dares or something. Tom felt utterly ridiculous. He glanced around nervously, good, no one had seen his reaction. He doubted that the child could have gotten far, so that meant he was still under the bench. He bent down, and looked under the bench. It was not what he'd been expecting.

Fiery green eyes gazed into his own, and whatever hate Tom felt smouldered. This was his good feeling, he had known something good was going to happen today. He scooped Up the little boy and placed him on his lap. The boy reached up and touched Tom's nose. It was sweet, and Tom smiled.

**-------V---------**

"What have you got there Tom?" The woman comes over and attempts to prod the bundle in toms arms. Tom shouts and pulls it tighter to his chest.

"The question isn't what, it's whom!" he says, with a slight grin on his face.

"What on earth have you done Tom?" the councillor made a grab for the baby in his arms.

"I haven't done anything ma'am," he grinned again and jumped back. "I've simply found my brother." The woman looked at him speechlessly and then began.

"But Tom don't you remember, your mother died giving birth, he cant be your brother…" Tom looked up into her eyes as she trailed off, the iris' unfocused and then.

"Aww your brother, that's sweet, what's his name?" Tom paused for a split second.

"He's called Relak," he paused again. "Relak Cai Riddle." Tom smiled proudly down on his baby brother.

**-------V---------**

A/N: That's chapter one, hoped you enjoyed it, if anyone knows the name of the head care worker / councillor person, please do tell my HBP has gotten mislaid,

thanks in advance,

Lorkin


	2. Chapter 2

**Relak**

**Summery **: Instead of dieing, from the killing curse sent by Voldemort. 'The boy who lived', gets transported back in time, to 1938 London, and is found by the very person who sent him there. DarkHarry! May contain some slash later on so don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Author note: **Yay, I got some reviews, although nobody told me 'her' name pouts damn you. :D

Also I'm sorry 'bout the 'bad' choice in names but, it's relevant to the story …. kinda. Oh well, read and review, pretty please :D

**Time difference/Added story plot: **Okay for those who cant guess it has been approximately 5 years from the last chapter to this one. Yes Tom is still evil, and yes he has taught 'Harry' a few tricks of the trade. The incident with the rabbit has happened, and many more besides All most all residents stay clear of 'The Riddle Brother's'.

**--------V-------**

**Chapter 2**: The Truth Behind the Name.

Tom Riddle, now recently 11, sat on his bed, more nervous than he'd ever felt before in his life. Relak had been missing for a few hours and it had shaken Tom up quite badly. He'd never let his brother go wondering off ever again. He sighed and stared back at his pillow, Tom wasn't even allowed to go out and look for him, on account of being an escape hazard. It was a seriously false accusation, based on nothing but lies. When had he ever tried to escape, after his first 6 years here? None. Exactly.

A giggle filled the outside corridor, and Tom sat bolt upright. That was Lex's (**A\N:** Okay, Relak is pronounced Relleck, incase any of you were wondering where the name Lex or Lexy came from.) laugh. No one else's could be that completely innocent. Tom caught himself smiling, and then quickly schooled his expression. Lex couldn't see him laughing or he'd take it as one big joke. Like he usually did. Tom made himself comfortable, all he had to do was wait for a knock on the door.

As Tom had predicted there was a little rap on the door, this time it was accompanied by a "Tommy?" He shuffled uncomfortably, he hated being called Tommy by anyone other than Relak, in fact he hated anyone else talking to him.

"Come in Lex." He pulled out a comic book and pretended to be reading.

"Tommy, I got you a guest!" Tom peered over the top of the upside down comic, and snorted.

"A guest?" He smirked, "how nice." A man stood in the doorway of the room they shared. He was dressed in a tasteless brown suit type thing, had a long beard that was starting to grey and wore half moon glasses. Tom did not like the man at all, not in the slightest. He pulled Relak aside.

"Lexy," He drew a breath through his teeth "what the hell have I told you about strangers?" Relak gave a smile.

"Don't worry," He locked eyes with Tom. "I got his purse here!" He held up a little brown wallet, and Tom paled.

"Give it here Lex." Relak pouted but handed it over, he couldn't beat Tom in a fight, and knew that all too well. Tom turned to the man still in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry about this," He said giving the man back his wallet "he's just going through a, umm… stage." He offered his hand to the man. "Tom Marvoldo Riddle, and you are?"

"He's a professor!" Relak giggled, "He works at somewhere called warthogs." He looked um at Tom "His names pretty funny too." Tom looked over at Dumbledore.

"A professor you say," he glared at him. "What has our 'amazing' head councillor been telling people now." He smirked "I don't think it's true, do you Lex?" Relak shook his head and pouted again.

"I'm not here for an argument, I'm here to offer you a place at a school." Dumbledore smiled slightly. Tom looked up.

"What sort of school?"

"It's a school for those with a skill Tom, a skill aptly named magic." He paused to see the affect of his words. "You're a wizard!" Tom burst into hysterics,

"Yeah right, and pigs can fly." Dumbledore just smiled again, something that was starting to annoy Tom. "Fine," he said and looked into his eyes "_Prove it!"_ the professors smile droppeda little. He withdrew a wand from the underside of his sleeve, Tom looked skeptical.

"_Accio _towel." Dumbledore muttered. Amazement shone in Relak's eyes.

"I've seen men on the streets do things like that." Tom stated, his face without any emotion. Relak quickly copied his brother's expression, nodding in agreement.

"I've seen them too," He smiled "but you can do better, cant you Tom?" The smile had left Dumbledore's face completely, although neither boy noticed.

"What sort of things can _you _do then Mr. Riddle?"

**--------V-------**

I know it's short, but thanks for reading.

Lorkin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Relak**

**Summery **: Instead of dieing, from the killing curse sent by Voldemort. 'The boy who lived', gets transported back in time, to 1938 London, and is found by the very person who sent him there. DarkHarry! May contain some slash later on so don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Author note: **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed or will be doing so soon hint hint. Sorry also for ending it on a bit of a cliffhanger last chapter but I kinda lost my train of thought some how along the way…

Also my schools starting again soon because of it being the end of the summer holidays and all that jazz, unfortunately. I will try and post a chapter up at least once a week however. I will try, and a beta would help yet another hint :D

**Time difference/Added story plot: **Okay for those of you too damn lazy to remember where we are in this story. Last chapter Dumbledore comes and the three of them (Him, Relak and Tim) are having a talk about Hogwarts. Oh and people still haven't told me the darn woman's name, it means I cant mention her by name now! Damn the lot of you!

**--------V-------**

**Chapter 3**: The Truth Behind the Name II

"_I've seen them too," He smiled "but you can do better, cant you Tom?" The smile had left Dumbledore's face completely, although neither boy noticed._

"_What sort of things can you do then Mr. Riddle?"_

**-------V-------**

"Mr. professor?" Relak looked up smiling

"Yes my boy?" A look of disgust flickered on Relak's face.

"Tom can do the flying trick, like what he did with Johnny's rabbit." He looked puzzled for a second. "He did another thing but I can't do that one…." Relak pouted. Dumbledore looked questioningly at the older boy

"Tom? What did you do to the rabbit?" He was shocked, this boy had not only used magic on a poor defenseless creature, but used it deliberately.

"This school your talking about, Warthogs?"

"Hogwarts. What of it?"

"Will Lex go there as well?" Dumbledore gave a smile.

"Yes magic generally runs in family's." Relak looked put out.

"Sir, Relak isn't my brother by blood." Dumbledore's mouth almost dropped open, (**A/N:** I say almost because someone quite as 'influential' as Dumbledore shouldn't get astounded so easily.) How could these two not be brothers, he thought. They shared a powerful magic that he had never found before. They had to be siblings.

"What do you mean not your brother?" Dumbledore sighed. "Are you sure?" Tom looked at him skeptically.

"My mother died shortly after my birth." he stated coldly. Okay, half siblings then. "Well will he go to this school with me professor?"

"Yes, your brother will also be getting an invite when he turns 11." Relak gave him a big grin, Tom however looked unsatisfied.

"This uniform and suchlike will cost money, and unfortunately where I come from it doesn't grow on trees!" Dumbledore grinned.

"It doesn't where I come from either Tom." He noticed the pained look on Tom's face and came to the wrong conclusion. "Don't worry Hogwarts will buy you your robes and books, and of course your wand. But you will have to be accompanied to Diagon Alley to get your things." A soft 'Oh' came from Toms lips. He obviously didn't like someone to hold his hand doing things. "We can go get them now if you like?"

**-------V-------**

Tom sat on the end of his bed, today had been stressful, first with finding out he was a wizard and all that, not mentioning the fact that Relak had nearly blurted out what had happened to that stupid rabbit. Not that he felt guilty, it's just that he didn't want to get on the wrong side of the 'professor'. They seemed a little too powerful not to get on the wrong side of. The shopping had gone well, Tom smirked, his little brother was easily amused. With all the Owls and broomsticks and wands it looked like Christmas had come early.

Tom was glad Relak would be going to Hogwarts, he was just puzzling about a question Dumbledore had asked, about Lexy's name. It sounded stupid but Tom hated his name, it was boring and common, there were at least two other Tom's he knew in this home alone. There was only one Relak, and that made him special. That's what he'd thought a six and that was he eleven, he'd probably think that for the rest of his life as well. All powerful rulers and such like had special names, it was probably something in the job description. I mean who had ever heard of 'The great Tom'? It sounded stupid. It didn't inspire fear or create terror. That's why he'd named Lex that. He'd been given a good name to start out his life.

But somehow Dumbledore hadn't understood that, he didn't realize power bought you everything.

**-------V-------**

Just a thought wouldn't Tom the barman be pushing 80 in the present time? I mean he appears too well able bodied to be that old don't you think? Anyways happy ponderings.

Lorkin


	4. Chapter 4

**Relak**

**Summery **: Instead of dieing, from the killing curse sent by Voldemort. 'The boy who lived', gets transported back in time, to 1938 London, and is found by the very person who sent him there. DarkHarry! May contain some slash later on so don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Author note: **I just wanted to say thank you to ------- for trying to answer my question … unlike the rest of you, so thanks :D

Also I know I skip a lot of chapters that I could add in and junk, the reason for that is because these last three or four chapters are like the prologue so the end of the beginning, so to speak. Yes this chapter we will be starting the actual story…. hopefully.

**Time difference/Added story plot: **Whilst Tom went to Hogwarts Harry/Relak was bullied constantly by all the backlog of people who had a problem with Tom and to scared to hurt him. This has been happening for round about four years. How long Tom has been at Hogwarts for, incidentally. Tom doesn't know of the abuse because he's too absorbed in the magical world when he returns to the orphanage. Relak be comes timid and withdrawn, completely opposite from his 6 year old self. During these incidents Relak sometimes releases bursts of accidental magic. During a particularly violent attack on him Relak's magic is unleashed and the attacker at said time gets thrown backwards breaking his neck against the wall. (I may write a one shot fict about the attack, if people want me to.) Dumbledore's called in to try and sort out the mess and deciding he couldn't cope with both riddles being at Hogwarts at the same time, has a talk with the sorting hat and a plan is formed.

No Dumbledore is not headmaster I do realize this but he's got a very strong bong with it and fawkes, yes? So it could happen.

**PLEASE READ 'TIME DIFFERENCE/ADDED PLOT' BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER, OR YOU WILL GET CONFUSED!**

**-------V-------**

Chapter 4: Forewords to the past

Relak woke up with a start and a strange happy feeling in his stomach, this is the day he'd dreamed of for the past five years. Today he was going to Hogwarts. Today he would finally be free of his tormentors. Today he would be free. He jumped out of the bed and padded down the corridor towards the bathroom. He had got his letter on the thirty first of July. He didn't know why.

Tom was happy about the letter though and had treated him to a rare smile. Tom had a nice smile, it was far better than his smirk. Unfortunately however the latter usually resided on his face. Relak had learnt he was meant to go to Slytherin, if not than he was to be in Ravenclaw. Sly or smart. The good feeling was going, replaced by one of nervousness. What if he didn't live up to Tom's expectations, what if he were sorted into Hufflepuff. Relak looked into the bathroom mirror and stared at himself. He had black hair, with tints of red at the bottom. A very pale face and very green eyes.

He looked a lot like Tom, truth be told, but he knew they weren't related. He got told that every other day. His bullies liked to remind him he had no family whatsoever, which was pretty stupid, due to the fact that they also lived in an orphanage. The only real difference between the two boys , not including size of course, was there eyes. Tom's were an icy blue that made you freeze when you looked into them. His were of course green, he didn't like his eyes.

A hammering on the door woke him from his daydreaming, he reached for his toothpaste, this was going to be a long day.

**-------V-------**

The Hogwarts express whistled as it entered platform nine and ¾'s, Tom smirked and grabbed his stuff. Relak picked up his trunk as well. Tom strolled over to the train, with Relak just behind him. They climbed on, and made their way past the many compartments. Tom went down to the back of the train into one of the empty compartments. He sat down and motioned for Relak to do the same. Tom looked his younger boy straight in the eye.

"Don't speak to the people in this compartment unless you've been directly spoken to, I will introduce you, okay?" Relak raised an eyebrow, and Tom laughed. "If you wish to converse with me use parseltounge." Lex looked blank "Snake language." Grinning, Relak put his trunk into the over head storage unit, and took a seat next to Tom.

**-------V-------**

Relak shivered and pulled his cloak around his thin frame. There was a storm and they were crossing the lake, he sighed, it seemed an exceptionally stupid way to get to Hogwarts. What if one of them fell in? It was a suicide mission if ever he saw one. The lake was cold and it looked like there was a giant squid roaming the depths, life was just getting better and better. At least the train journey had gone relatively smoothly, nobody questioned his brother it seemed. Well nobody with half a brain cell anyway. They were all impressed when he spoke the snake language, parseltounge, or whatever it was called. No one told him that of course but the snakes were green with envy.

Relak felt a bump along the bottom of the boat, and looked up. He decide he definitely wasn't feeling suicidal today, and nudged the boat back in line with the others. There was four to a boat and Lex seemed to have gotten three Hufflepuff wannabe's in his he growled out.

"You know it would be easier if someone helped." The three looked at him unusually, before grabbing buckets and bailing out some water, as if their lives depended on it. Relak sighed, definitely Hufflepuff wannabe's. The boat took a sharp right and Hogwarts came into view. It was a castle of fantasy, it looked as if a child had finished reading a fairy tale and just imagined it for fun. It was amazing and flawless. And apparently the Hufflepuff wannabe's thought that too, as a splash indicated a bucket being lost at sea, or rather at lake. (A/N: 'Lost at Lake' doesn't have quite the same ring to it however.)

The four soon arrived at Hogwarts, still in some kind of amazement. They crashed into the rocky beach, sending three of the tumbling onto the ground. Relak however sighed again and climbed out. They were led up a windy path that took the first years directly to the doors of Hogwarts. The guide quickly hushed them and rapped on the door three times.

A loud creak echoed round the grounds as Dumbledore stuck his head round the side of one of the great oak doors. Relak groaned inwardly, why did it have to be him. Dumbledore on the other hand smiled like he'd been on cheering charms.

"Ah, First years, Let me escort you to the great hall." He looked at the guide "Thank you for bringing them Igor." The guide growled under his breath and left the group. "If you'd like to come this way." Dumbledore motioned with his hand.

Once everyone was into the castle Dumbledore continued talking. "When becoming students of Hogwarts you must be sorted into four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. The houses will become your home for the next few years of your life. Hogwarts is very much like a big, happy," Relak snorted, and Dumbledore glared at him "family. You will have classes with your house, eat with your house and sleep in your house dormitories. Points will be awarded to your house for good deeds and will be taken off for misbehaving. As the year ends the house with the most points will get the house cup. I hope everyone will try their hardest for their house." Dumbledore once again smiled. "I'm just going to introduce you to the rest of the houses, smarten yourselves up." He turned smartly on his heal and left. Lex ran his hands through his already messed up hair, as mutterings broke out through the Corridors.

No one apparently knew what the test was for getting into the right house, though there were many favorite beliefs, such as troll wrestling and quidditch type things. Relak sniggered to himself. They were going to feel very stupid when they saw the hat. His nervousness had died away when he realized although many of the witches and wizards from pure blood families had not even learnt the first basic few spells. Relak saw the anxiousness on one or two faces and decided to enlighten them on the fact it was just a hat when Dumbledore came back.

"They're ready for you now."

**-------V-------**

The whole school began a round of applause as the sorting hat finished it's song. It bowed once and then became still.

"When I call your name, you will sit upon the stool, and place the sorting hat on your head." Dumbledore unrolled a big scrap of parchment.

"Harold Agar." A small boy with light blonde hair and dark brown eyes scrambled up onto the stage. Relak snorted, what sort of name was Harold? The hall was silent for a while when…

"**Ravenclaw!**" The hat shouted. A few first years jumped in surprise, as the left side of the hall erupted in applause.

"Sally, Pierce."

"**Gryffindor!**"

"Michael Smothers." One of the boys who had been sharing Relak's boat climbed on stage.

"**Hufflepuff!**" Relak smirked, he had known it before the hat.

"Sebastian Dorian."

"**Ravenclaw!**"

The list went on and on until Relak was left standing there on his own.

"And last but not least, Relak Riddle." Relak strode onto the stage. He sat down on the stool and placed the hat upon his head.

"_Ahh, young master Riddle? Or is it Potter?" _Relak almost jumped at the eerie voice echoing in his head. "_It doesn't matter, I've got special orders for you my boy. Your going to take a little trip. Your definitely a special case alright, Dumbledore asked this of me himself! You must have done something really bad…"_

**-------V-------**

Tom watched as his little brother Strode onto stage and placed the sorting hat onto his head. Tom smiled Relak would be joining him at the Slytherin table soon. Just as soon as the thought crossed his mind, a worried look entered Relak's face. He attempted to pull the hat of his head as a green light filled the great hall. Tom stood up, searching for his brother in the emerald mist, to no avail. A clearing spell was cast from the head table, and Tom looked at the hat lying on it's own. To his surprise Dumbledore stood up, wand raised.

"_**Obliviate!"**_

**-------V-------**

Yay cliffhanger, and just in case you didn't realize, the last point of view was Toms. Finally, the end of the prologue!

Lorkin


	5. Chapter 5

**Relak**

**Summery **: Instead of dieing, from the killing curse sent by Voldemort. 'The boy who lived', gets transported back in time, to 1938 London, and is found by the very person who sent him there. DarkHarry! May contain some slash later on so don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Author note: **Thanks again for the reviews and I'm really sorry about the delay, but my teachers have decided to give everyone loads of homework, joy.

Anyway I hope nobody got confuzzled by the last chapter, I kinda did half way through so I wouldn't be surprised :D anyways read and enjoy, as always.

**Time difference/Added story plot: **Okay It's been 50 odd years (I'm too lazy to figure out exactly how many, but it's 'Relak's' fifth year, the year he turns sixteen .. I think.) since Relak 'disappeared', and yes Voldemort is still Voldemort and he did open the chamber however many years ago. Since Harry 'died' fourteen odd years ago Neville became the boy who lived and got sorted into Slytherin (just cos I fancied a dark Neville :P) Voldemort and Neville are kinda on the same side and his gran couldn't be prouder. Sirius Black is out of Azkaban because Peter was found alive some years back from the present time. He and Lupin are together (Cos I fancied that as well). Hermione and Ron are together, and the order of the phoenix is still really the same. Generally aside from those things the world generally follows J.K Rowling's way.

I would like to point out two things, one is that I will be borrowing a bit of Umbridge's speech from the fifth book, page one hundred and ninety two, third indent down from the top. I know it's not mine so don't sue me. The second is that, as you will see, no actual time travel spell was preformed by Dumbledore, he simply made time affect one room - the room of requirement - in dog years of something meaning the person inside aged just one year for a number of years past for this story, every twelve and a half years, bringing it up too the year 2003 the year of professor Umbridge. Relak only feels the affects of one year, making him only fifteen.

**-------V-------**

**Chapter five**: The lost and the found

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has bought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress, for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…."

A green light filled the great hall and Dolores Umbridge, for once in her life was struck speechless. Dumbledore stood up as a young boy dropped from the enchanted ceiling. His raven black hair, shining in the light of the dimmed candles. He stood wand clasped in his right hand.

"Dumbledore, we meet again." He smirked, and the fire in his emerald eyes burned. Dumbledore gave a quick smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Mr. Riddle, I wondered when you'd 'drop in'." The boy growled, and the hall grew uneasy. They could sense the power radiating from this boy, yet professor Umbridge obviously lacked that skill.

"Little boy," She smiled and her eyes bulged, "please return to your seat to let me finish with my speech." her high falsetto voice echoed around the hall, the students had gone very silent. The emerald eyed boy flicked his wand in her direction. There was a squeaky pop and a toad appeared in the place of the new dark arts professor.

**-------V------- **

This was going better than he'd hoped, the school was quiet, and Dumbledore was one staff member down. This look definitely suited her better in fact, he flicked his wand again, and a small pink cardigan appeared on the toad. He giggled manically. Dumbledore on the other hand didn't look pleased.

"Mr. Riddle, I would like to speak with you in my office." Relak pouted, and then he sighed dramatically.

"I guess you just don't want your school to know you're a meddling crackpot" On the teachers table Snape smirked. "Someone who bribes the sorting hat and deliberately separates families …." he trailed of and a hurt look settled onto his face. He brought his wand up again and then continued in a quieter voice, "Why did you do it Dumbledore? We could have been great, me and Tom,…." he looked up at Dumbledore his eyes shining with tears, "You took away my last chance at living when you sent me there, so now I'm going to take away yours!"

**-------V------- **

His face was riddled with anger, as he bought down his wand, "Avada Ka…."

Four red lights hit him in the chest. The boy looked up too the head table once more before feinting to the floor. Dumbledore sighed and cast the Obliviate charm.

"Madame Pomfrey, we will be needing an extra bed in the hospital wing, I think." indicating Relak lying crumpled on the floor. She gasped and made her way towards the boy.

Umbridge, who had been transfigured back into her usual self stood up and cleared her throat. "I'd like to make a speech, if I may….." Dumbledore sat back down, this was going to be a long day…

**-------V------- **

I know this is short but, hopefully the next chapter will be longer….

Until next time then,

Lorkin


	6. Chapter 6

**Relak**

**Summery **: Instead of dieing, from the killing curse sent by Voldemort. 'The boy who lived', gets transported back in time, to 1938 London, and is found by the very person who sent him there. DarkHarry! May contain some slash later on so don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Author note: **I know the last chapter was quite short, and half of it didn't make much sense but my thoughts have all faded from this story, It is set in Relak's 5th year and if you do have any queries about the story plot, don't be worried to ask, not that I'll probably know the answer anyway….

**Time difference/Added story plot: **When Dumbledore did the memory charm it only worked on people that weren't powerful enough to stop it. Most of the school, in fact all of the pupils. In the teachers however; Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Hagrid (seeing as he's a half giant) were unaffected. I also want to say that Sirius Black is the flying teacher, and his memory wasn't affected either. I also would like to point out that Hagrid finished his Giant task early, hence why he's back this early on.

Flash backs are in Italics.

**-------V-------**

**Chapter Six: **White Wash

Relak awoke with a thumping headache and a sore ankle. Whiteness surrounded him and for a moment he believed he was dead. That was until Madame Pomfrey came bustling over.

"Oh, Good your awake." She smiled at him "The professor can see you now." she picked up bottle from the bedside table "Drink this, for your ankle." Relak looked down at his feet.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"You broke it when you fell ," She looked at him thoughtfully "You look like you've been hit with a few stunners as well, I don't know how…." She gazed at his ankle "Anyway drink up, the Headmaster will be here soon." and with that, she left.

Relak was left speechless, he looked like he'd been hit with stunners? Of course he'd been hit with bloody stunners, was the woman blind or something? He could have sworn she was sitting at the teachers table with the rest of them, and also quite sure she was one of the four who had actually stunned him. And why the hell was she that smiley, he'd just tried to kill said headmaster coming to see him, unless… was Dumbledore really that Slytherin? Relak smirked, he'd never guess Dumbledore had it in him. Well no one else would, he thought bitterly, after all he'd been separated from Tom for nearly 4 years. Damn Dumbledore,

**-------V-------**

Dumbledore was walking down the corridor replaying the meeting he'd just had, in his head. Absentmindedly waving his wand.



"_What the hell was that Albus?" Professor McGonagall looked set to kill. Dumbledore's eyes had glinted apologetically._

"_That, Minerva , was Relak Riddle." There was no hint of recognition on anyone's faces. "Fifty odd years ago Tom Riddle came to our school, yes?" A collective muttered agreement went around the circle of professors. "We all know he went to an Orphanage, What many people, in fact almost everyone, save myself and Tom, don't know is that he had a younger brother." A gasp echoed round the room. "That would be young master Riddle." Snape spoke up._

"_I thought the Dark Lord's mother died in childbirth?" Dumbledore nodded. _

"_Yes, she did." Snape looked puzzled,_

"_But I thought you just said younger brother?" _

"_Yes I'm afraid that's what gets me as well." He looked up apologetically. "I suppose I better tell you all I know." He took a deep breath and began retelling his first meeting with the Riddles. He told them all about Relak's numerous magical outbursts, about the boy with the broken spine. "You see if I'd let Relak come into Hogwarts then we would almost definitely have two extremely powerful Dark Lord's now." Hagrid was definitely confused._

"_Well how come he's so young Professor Dumbledore?" Dumbledore sighed. _

"_I'm not powerful enough to control time and space Hagrid. So I simply cast the dog charm on the room of requirement." Professor McGonagall smiled brightly, as did Professor Flitwick._

"_Dog charm?"_

"_You know reverse years. Relak only grew one year for every twelve and a half outside the room. As the hat put it, sending him back to his original time." Sirius came slightly out of the shadows._

"_I know were discussing Voldemort and all, but what's really starting to get me is how much he looks like James." Dumbledore looked over at Sirius. _

"_Tom did look a lot like James, but as far as I can see, Relak does look like a mixture of the two…."_



Dumbledore sighed Relak Riddle was becoming an even greater puzzle, with every second that passed. He smiled to himself and walked into the hospital wing.

**-------V-------**

Hope your enjoying reading this, I enjoy writing it. Well :D most of it.

Anyways Reviews are much appreciated. -hint hint-

Yours,

Lorkin


	7. Chapter 7

**Relak**

**Summery **: Instead of dieing, from the killing curse sent by Voldemort. 'The boy who lived', gets transported back in time, to 1938 London, and is found by the very person who sent him there. DarkHarry! May contain some slash later on so don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Author note: ** Posted the last two chapters in one day so I be happy, not that they were incredibly long however….

**Time difference/Added story plot: **Well there's not a lot to say actually, we all know that Dumbledore's going to visit Relak and there is nothing really more too add…. Oh well….

**-------V-------**

**Chapter 7: **A fresh start

Relak downed the potion, gagging at the taste of rotten eggs. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. Someone had kitted him out in a Hogwarts robe of some description, a Gryffindor Hogwarts robe. He growled, 'someone' was going to pay. The nurse came in and removed the empty potions flask.

"Dumbledore's just outside." She smiled "I told you he'd be here soon." She left, flinging back the curtains. Dumbledore was indeed just outside.

"Master Riddle, I trust that your stay in the hospital wing has been up to standards?" He smirked. Relak grinned manically back, he had just found that special 'someone'.

"Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, Relak."

"Did the memory charms help make you headmaster as well?" Dumbledore's moth opened, "I have to say that it's very Slytherin of you," Relak smirked "and before you try anything I'd like to point out the shield charm around my person." He frowned "You weren't thinking of trying anything were you, _Professor_." Dumbledore put a smile on his face, one that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How did you find out."

"How could I not Dumbledore, ever heard the saying loose lips sink ships?" Dumbledore looked confused. "Your employees should do a little more thinking before they open their mouths." He stated. "Aside from the fact you are using what would be deemed as illegal memory charms on the professors of this worthy establishment, and of course aside from the fact I have been forced into this awful Gryffindor robe." Relak glared at Dumbledore. "I am somewhat annoyed, and confused. I wish to know the whereabouts of my brother, and assuming he is still alive, to be brought here, to talk." Albus sighed.

"Yes your brother is still alive, and as for his whereabouts, that's anyone's guess." Relak sent him a strange look.

"You are headmaster aren't you?"

"Yes Relak, I am the headmaster of this school."

"Good, that means you can find out where he is." Relak smiled, obviously pleased with the result and laid back in his bed.

"Relak, a lot of things have changed since you left the school…"

"Left? You mean I had a choice in all this? Why was I not told that before.?" Dumbledore glared at the boy.

"Fine, let me start again, A lot of things have changed since you were taken from Hogwarts, you may not realize it but we are in fact in the twenty-first century. Your behind the times." Dumbledore smiled at his own joke before continuing. "Your brother has become corrupted, and has strayed away from the light." Relak snorted. "Fine, he has always been that way, clever, I grant you, but to twisted to use it for good."

"And whom may I ask made him that way?" He glared pointedly at Dumbledore.

"He was always that way if you remember correctly."

"Yes but who got rid of his younger brother? Who always turned away with dislike when they saw him? Who always blamed him Unjustly?"

"I admit to the kidnapping but nothing more?" Relak smirked.

"You sure?" Dumbledore glared.

"I told you nothing more, and I mean it."

"Don't worry professor," He smiled innocently "I believe you, thousands wouldn't." He blinked up at Dumbledore who growled.

"The real reason I came here was to escort you to the afternoon feast, to introduce you, and place you in Gryffindor house, so get up we have little under ten minutes 'till it starts." He roughly pulled the new Gryffindor out of his bed.

"Gryffindor?" He looked up at the ceiling. "Oh cruel fate, what have I done to deserve this." He turned to look at Dumbledore. "In fact what have the Gryffindor's done to deserve this?" Smiling evilly he pulled on his shoes. "I thought they were your favorite house?" Dumbledore ground his teeth together.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." He pushed Relak out the door.

**-------V-------**

Relak growled at the old man in front of him. Relak shouldn't have been placed in Gryffindor, he knew that much, the hat had told him so after he was transported. Senile old fool, what was there too gain from this? Relak sighed as Dumbledore pushed open the great hall doors; it was going to be a long day.

Dumbledore, seemingly oblivious to his companions death glare, strode purposefully into the hall, smiling at random students as he went. The teachers at the table stood aside, giving the headmaster access to his chair. He turned to the school, eyes peering over his half rimmed spectacles.

"I am happy to welcome, for the first time ever, an exchange student to Hogwarts." The school gazed at Dumbledore surprise written on their faces. "His name is Relak Riddle, and I hope each and every student makes him feel welcome. Please try not to talk about his past, it's somewhat upsetting." He sat for a moment and then added as an afterthought, "He's been privately sorted into Gryffindor." Dumbledore flicked his wand and the doors to the great hall opened once again, and a dark haired green eyed boy gave a smirk and headed for the Gryffindor table. A few people stood and made to shake his hand, he glared at them all.

**-------V-------**

Relak glared at them indignantly, there was no way in the seven hells that he was going to shake hands with a Gryffindor. He sat down in a rather secluded spot, at least, it **was** secluded.

"Hello I'm Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron. What year are you in? Are you in mine? Do you play Quidditch, there's tryouts soon, you might get a place…." Relak sighed, stupid annoying, aggravating, bloody Gryffindors, couldn't they ever leave some thing new alone.. "are you listening to me?" Obviously not Lex thought.

"To be perfectly honest, no." Hoping this would be enough to deter the boy, he started putting some food onto his place. Unfortunately the boy just laughed.

"It's okay not everyone can keep up with my ramblings," He smiled, blissfully unaware of the other boy plotting his doom, and muttering curses under his breath. "Well when I say not everyone, I mean everyone 'cept my family and Hermione, she's my girlfriend." He said before turning a bit pink around the ears. Lex smirked

"I'm Relak, but you can call me Lex, if you feel so inclined." Relak said putting something in his mouth and wondering if hanging was outlawed now. Ron's face burst into a smile.

"Okay, bye Lex I'm just going to go get Hermione, she's got your timetable, cos she's a prefect, you'll really like her Lex." He smiled and walked away. Oh great now he would have to put up with the two of them.…

**-------V-------**

Lex left the table with Ron and Hermione. He was right, Hermione was no better than Ron, they were so alike, annoying and infuriating. However, where Ron was loud, and just said whatever he thought, Hermione only spoke if it were to big herself up in some way, he couldn't see why she was going out with Ron, unless he was extremely popular and Relak just hadn't realized. Relak walked out of the great hall with Hermione and Ron in tow, Ron was still blathering on about Quidditch and it was all Lex could do not to reach out and strangle him with his bare hands.

"Looks like the Weasel's found a new friend boys." A platinum blond boy walked up to Relak.

"What's it to you ferret?" Said Ron, who was somewhat quieter than usual. Relak laughed.

" So what your ferret, and your weasel, so what does that make him? Stoat?" Hermione giggled nervously, as Neville walked into the half light.

"Was that an attempted joke Riddle?" Relak smirked.

"It is whatever you take it as." Neville growled.

"You know what, I think it might do for us too have a duel Riddle." Lex smirked, let him try.

"So," he said with a grin "time and place?" Neville looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Astronomy tower, nine." Relak pouted.

"I was thinking along the lines of right here and now, stoat." Hermione tugged at his shoulder.

"Drop it Lex, you've got no idea who he is." Relak glared,

"And like I give a shit, he could be the prince of Timbuktu for all I care." Neville's mouth hung open, no-one had talked to him like that before. He reached for his wand, but found it was missing.

"What the hell have you done to my wand Riddle?"

"Nothing much," He picked up the wand from his pocket. "Just borrowing it for a moment." Hermione gasped.

"But you didn't say anything, you didn't even have your wand near."

"I know." Said Relak, watching the event unfolding, finding it all rather interesting. Ron's mouth dropped open.

"Oh my God. You can do wandless, wordless magic, how old did you say you were." A smirk spread across his face.

"I didn't." Malfoy, who didn't seem to have caught on to that fact muttered a curse and sent it at Relak, completely surprised as it ricocheted off into another direction. A shadow of a smile flickered across his face.

"You must be exceptionally stupid, even for a ferret." Relak glared at the boy hate showing in his every move.

"Yeah well.." Malfoy looked around, stuck for words. "At least I have a family!" he said at last. Relak looked at him and Malfoy shied away, not even Dumbledore could have won a staring contest when those emerald eyes were aflame. Relak chucked Neville's wand to the floor and stalked off. Ron and Hermione scurried after him.

**-------V-------**

They were in the Gryffindor common room, in the armchairs by the fire. Relak was sulking.

"He shouldn't have said that." Relak turned around to face Hermione.

"Why shouldn't he have said that?" Hermione gulped, Relak always made her feel worthless and under him, yet she longed to be ear him, he was protection, she just didn't know what from.

"Dumbledore said we shouldn't remind you of you past."

"Did he now?"

"Yeah," Ron butted in, hopeful that Relak wouldn't curse him. "He said it was upsetting." The fire cast a shadow upon Relak's face as he turned to them once more.

"Yes, it is, but to who."

**-------V-------**

CHECK OUT THE REVEIWS PAGE FOR THE ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS.

Okay, that was chapter seven and it's kinda the reel beginning of the story…. Kinda. This one is longer than the last two, just as I promised. I think. Anyway hope you enjoyed it, as usual, and no I wouldn't mind if you sent a review.

Yours,

Lorkin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Relak**

**Summery **: Instead of dieing, from the killing curse sent by Voldemort. 'The boy who lived', gets transported back in time, to 1938 London, and is found by the very person who sent him there. DarkHarry! May contain some slash later on so don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Author note: ** Yay finished the last chapter after a bit, I just got stuck half way through for some unknown reason…. Hopefully this chapter will be long….

**Time difference/Added story plot: **Well after an eventful first day Relak goes to sleep, like most people usually do, surprisingly. This his first day lesson wise at Hogwarts, so it's probably going to be very interesting…. Well hopefully.

**-------V-------**

**Chapter 8: **Gossip

Relak was having a great dream, he was home, at Tom's right side, it was one of the best dreams he'd ever had. They were casting magic and generally having fun, Relak smiled in his sleep, it really was a perfect dream. He was just in the middle of chasing Tom down a hill, when he felt cold water dribbling down his neck. Lex shivered, it wasn't raining in the dream so why the hell was he wet? He looked around for the reasoning behind this, completely confused. He shivered, more 'rain' had come. Damn this wetness, he heard someone call his name, Dammit where on earth had tom gone, and where the hell was he. He concentrated on the voice he'd heard, it sounded remarkably like the weasel. Relak groaned he's almost forgotten what had happened yesterday. He was just about to proclaim himself as awake when a bucket of icy water was poured over his head.

Relak leapt out of the bed, knocking over a laughing Ron.

"Damn you Weasel, I was awake!" Ron, who at the was on the floor in a heap, laughing his head off, laughed louder at this.

"You should have seen your expression, Lex, it was priceless." Relak growled and Ron's laughter started to fade, only then did Relak notice the other three faces staring at him from behind their curtains. He turned to Ron.

"Who are they?" Ron smiled.

"I forgot you didn't know, those are our form buddies." Relak raised our pointed eyebrow, as one of the said 'form buddies' made his way towards him.

"What Ron means is that we'll be sleeping in the same room as you, eating in almost the same place as you, and most likely working with you to." He glared at Ron, "And if you happen to feel like calling us form buddies then, on your own head be it." He looked Relak up and down. "Do you play Quidditch? We kneed a new seeker, tryouts are this lunchtime." the boy made his way back to the trunk. "By the way, my name's Blaise Zabini, pleasure to meat you."

**-------V-------**

Relak sat down in his transfiguration seat, left of Blaise. He was the only one out of the Gryffindor house Relak really liked. Lex had guessed early on he was the most, well, popular person in the year, well out of the three houses anyway. He was the person most relied on, yet he wasn't bigheaded or annoying, unlike Weasley and granger. Said Weasley sat to the left of him leaving granger scowl at the other end of the table. Lex had found the real reason she was going out with Ron about two minutes into breakfast.

**()-()-()-()**

_Relak made his way over to the Gryffindor table after drying himself off. Deciding he was still mad with Ron he sat next two girls, giggling away at something. He reached for a blueberry muffin, and began picking off little bits. Looking at the girls again he remembered they were in his year, he put a bit of muffin in his mouth and tried to recall their names; Brown and Patil, maybe? Whatever they were discussing it seemed pretty interesting, so he decided to go against morals and have a bit of a listen._

"… _So that's when she goes bright scarlet in the face and marches off."_

"_Yeah I heard Blaise just shrugged his shoulders like it was a natural occurrence."_

"_Well anyway then apparently she runs to the common room,"_

"_and?"_

"_Ronald Weasley's there, you know Blaise's best friend, the kid with the red hair?"_

"_Yeah I know him…"_

"_Well, she just goes in and asks him out."_

"_The poor kid, he was probably forced into it."_

"_Actually he's had a crush on her since first year…"_

_Relak had stopped listening, the conversation was boring him, and beside he'd learnt all he'd needed too. He decided he didn't hate Ron half as much as he thought he had, he should really go over there and save him from Hermione. He glanced over Ron who was at that point in time mimicking pouring water over someone, Relak growled. Like hell he'd go over now, he was now Hermione's problem._

**()-()-()-()**

"Mr. Riddle are you paying attention." Relak was bought back to reality with a sharp jab in the ribs.

"I'm sorry Professor I was not." He smiled at her warmly, eyes glittering. The class gasped.

"And why would that be Mr. Riddle." He turned to her with a grin plastered across his face.

"Because I was wondering if it hurt?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Wondering if what hurt?"

"I was wondering if it hurt when you fell down from heaven?" He gave her a dazzling smile and she laughed.

"Flattery's going to get you nowhere Mr. Riddle, I would like you to perform a summoning charm."

"On what?"

"On anything you like." She said before flying into the boy's arms.

"Sorry professor, couldn't help it." He said grinning ear to ear.

"Relak Riddle, Put Me Down NOW!"

(A/N: I know they learn that in fourth year charms, but as I say that wasn't my book, and if you can't comprehend that then maybe they were just in a covered charms class.)

**-------V-------**

They had just walked out of Transfiguration, when Ron burst out laughing.

"That was the funniest thing ever, Lex, you should do that more often." He said doubled up. Hermione looked round at him.

"You don't actually fancy her do you?" Relak glared and shook his head. "Good cos that is sick."

"Don't worry your pretty little head Hermione, I don't actually fancy any of the teachers at this school, it's just a way of getting out of detention, or avoiding a question, it's quite fun actually," Relak stated, completely ignoring the disgusted glance Hermione kept giving him. "I'll do it again if you want, to a different teacher of course." catching her death glare. He turned to Blaise. "What do we have next?"

"Flying, with Mr. Black, it's for all those who haven't touched a broomstick since first year, I have to go because I'm commentator, and granger has to go because you cant learn everything from books." He glared at Ron. "That lucky sod however gets a free period." He stalked of probably to get his broom. Relak looked at Hermione.

"It isn't really that bad is it?" Hermione looked up from the tatty boo she was reading.

"Not really, Blaise is just scared of heights."

**-------V-------**

They walked out to the grounds, Lex with Ron's broom slung over his shoulder. Blaise kept giving his broom dirty looks.

"Don't worry Blaise, it wont bite." Relak put his arm round Blaise's shoulder. "If your broomstick starts playing dirty, don't worry I'll be here to help."

**-------V-------**

Just to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, Next chapter will be about the flying lesson obviously, and I'm sorry I couldn't continue this chapter a bit longer, it's just I got to go do my homework and junk.

Anyway, Yours,

Lorkin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Relak**

**Summery **: Instead of dieing, from the killing curse sent by Voldemort. 'The boy who lived', gets transported back in time, to 1938 London, and is found by the very person who sent him there. DarkHarry! May contain some slash later on so don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Author note: ** After my long period of not adding anything, I decided to, at this lovely time of 12:29 …. Damn the caffeine….

**Time difference/Added story plot: **Continued first day - no shit, if you haven't read this in a while, like myself, Relak is about to seduce professor Black (a.k.a Sirius) the flying teacher, well he's going to try to…..

**-------V-------**

**Chapter 9: **Mr. Black

Relak walked down the steps smiling, Blaise following muttering softly to himself and Hermione Granger bringing up the rear, reciting things from quidditch through the ages. It was a funny sight. The three made their way to the quidditch pitch. Relak had a old school broom, a comet 360 if the label was anything to go by, Hermione was also sporting one of the comet 360's, school owned of course. And Blaise had got his hands on a firebolt, it was apparently a present from his parents, although Relak doubted it.

"Hey," Relak turned to his companions, "Isn't that ferret? Why's he got two boulders pretending to be people by him." Hermione looked up.

"Oh, that's Crabbe and Goyle."

"Crap and Boil?" He looked up at her quizzically "Weird names if you ask me, not that I can really talk…." Blaise started laughing. "What?"

"It's just," He took a deep breath, to try and stop the laughter. "I've been here for 5, 6 years, and I've never seen anyone offended that bunch of Slytherins half as well as you do." Lex grinned and slung his arm around Blaise's shoulders.

"I will take that as a compliment Blaisey boy."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Hermione looked at them giggling.

"Weirdo's!"

"Hey orphan!" A loud voice cut across the Hermione's giggling. Harry looked at Blaise.

"You know, I think that comment might have been directed at me." He grinned.

"Orphan, can't you here?" Relak looked up at the blond boy.

"Were you talking to me?" He said cocking his head to one side.

"No I was talking to the other orphan right by your side." Relak turned to Hermione.

"You never told me you were an orphan Hermione!" He said with a gasp. She smiled.

"Of course I was talking to you, you fucking orphan!" Relak raised one eyebrow.

"If that's the worst insult you can come up with," He said sticking his nose in the air. "Then you are not worthy of being labeled my enemy."

"A Malfoy is always worthy of being labeled an enemy." The blond said, causing Relak to look at him strangely.

"Malfoy?" He said eyes wide.

"Yes, of course."

"You know Izack Malfoy then?" He said.

"He's my grandfather." Relak stood there shocked, then he grinned and jumped.

"YES!" The whole of the people in and on the quidditch pitch turned to look at the dancing, jumping boy that was Relak Riddle. "wait," he stopped his activities. "He is still alive isn't he?" Draco nodded his head. Affirmative. "Yes!"

"What the hell is going on here?" A tall, dark haired, slightly muscular man had walked onto the quidditch pitch unseen, thanks to Lex's activities. Said boy looked up.

"Hey your Professor Black." He looked at him and frowned. "Are you related to Orion Black." The flying teacher looked at Relak curiously.

"He's my father why?"

"Yes! I mean does he keep in touch with Tom?" The man shook his head.

"Shit! Damn it."

"10 points from Gryffindor, Mr. Riddle."

"What the fuck for?" The teacher grinned.

"Swearing Mr. Riddle, Detention." The green haired boy grinned back.

"Swearing is worth detention? Or am I just special? If you wanted to get to know me better Mr. Black, you could have just asked." The other 6th years turned to the boy, and stared in open disbelief. Save from Hermione and Blaise of course, who were trying hard not to show their laughter. "Do you have to call it a detention?" He said putting his head to one side. The grin had not dropped from Sirius' face.

"What would you rather me call it Mr. Riddle? A dinner date?" Relak smirked.

"Yes much better thanks." Sirius shook his head disbelievingly. He looked at the rest of the class.

"Well what are you waiting for." He growled. "Get your brooms."

**-------V-------**

Hey hoped you like it, I don't personally, but that's just me I suppose….. Oh well if you do like it, or if you don't like it, or you think I'm a random weirdo that just wasted about 2 minutes of your life with some god-forsaken piece of shit. The Review. Thankies.

Lorkin.

P.S sorry for the shortness of the length …. It's so not my fault…


	10. Chapter 10

**Relak**

**Summery **: Instead of dieing, from the killing curse sent by Voldemort. 'The boy who lived', gets transported back in time, to 1938 London, and is found by the very person who sent him there. DarkHarry! May contain some slash later on so don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Author note: ** I have now decided, that to add more to one of the stories, I have to add to both… damn my confuzzling logic, I doubt you wanted to know that, in fact you know, I doubt you are actually reading this, I could really call you anything, couldn't I? what a bunch of idiots :

**Time difference/Added story plot: **Still continuing the first day, shit this is taking a long time… oh well. Anyway Relak's been flirting with the teacher(s), arguing with a newly found Malfoy (okay, he's just sharing sarcastic comments but hey….) and gotten him a dinner date/detention, not bad going really……

**-------V-------**

**Chapter 10: Houses**

The two houses stood in straight columns down the quidditch pitch, Mr. Black, in between.

"Alright class, when I say go, put your left hand over the broom and say up." The professor boomed loudly. Relak looked to Blaise.

"No shit.." he said, out of the corner of his mouth.

"What was that Mr. Riddle?" Relak smiled,

"Oh it's quite alright sir, I'm just giving the broom some encouragement."

"Just what I th… Your giving the broom encouragement?"

"Yes sir, I know what a pain it is to be at the bottom." A few smiles went around the class. "But it really shouldn't worry so." Relak stated almost sympathetically.

"And why shouldn't it be?" Mr. Black raised an eyebrow questioningly. Relak smirked.

"Because, I'm the best damn rider in this establishment." He said, giving the flying instructor a wink. Even Malfoy was smiling by now. Okay smirking would have been a better descriptive word.

"I beg to differ." Mr. Black was smirking as well as a Malfoy.

"You do, do you?" Relak looked directly at the teacher. "Then perhaps we'll find out on our dinner date?" Half the class burst out laughing, unable to take it any longer, the other half looked somewhat between horrified and bemused, quite a funny expression, Hermione was among them.

After the class had regained their composition, which took quite some time, the flying class began.

**-------V-------**

"Malfoy!" Draco turned round to emerald eyes.

"What do you want Riddle?" The blond gazed at him untrustingly.

"You never told me if your grandfather still knew Tom."

"No, I didn't" Relak grinned.

"No shit, I realized that, I was just wondering if he did?"

"Why would you really want to know." Relak looked at him, searching his eyes.

"Let's just say I'm not to friendly with one old man at the moment." Draco's eyebrow twitched and a smug look settled over his features.

"He does keep in contact with Tom." Relak looked around furtively.

"Could you tell him, to tell Tom that. 'Dumbledore's secret has come to an end and that Tom will have his family back soon.' tell him to mention my name." Relak wrapped his arms around the blond and whispered in his ear - "Thanks"

Unbeknown to either, this would soon come back and bite them in the …

**-------V-------**

Sighing, Relak sat down with a thump at the table. The air around him bustling with hostility. He raised his eyebrow skeptically, after the day he'd had, this was half expected. Relak looked around uneasily, no-one would meet his eye. He turned to Hermione.

"What the hell have I done now?" He asked.

"Aside from losing us house points and getting us into negatives before the first day was up." Relak shifted.

"Yeah I knew that wouldn't go down well, but I didn't think it was this bad. I mean what's a few house points?" Hermione's mouth dropped open. Relak was really getting annoyed with this girl.

"It's not that really mate." Blaise sat down at his other side. "It's this!" He said throwing down a photo. Relak picked it up. It was a muggle picture, and it held him and Draco hugging. Relak looked up at the Slytherin table and laughed. Draco was a deep red and glaring at anyone who looked his way. Relak stood up, and everyone in the great hall turned to look at him. Relak guessed that the photos had been distributed across the tables.

"I think I'm right in guessing that everyone has been so lucky to find a muggle picture of me and Malfoy hugging." He looked to the teachers table some of which were nodding. Relak seemed to have the attention of the entire hall. "It doesn't mean anything, I assure you." And if to illustrate his point, he pulled Blaise to his feet and pressed their lips together. Blaise melted into the kiss and soon their tongues met. Students looked on shocked. Relak pulled away, smirked at the rest of the hall and pulled Blaise down with him. And began to eat.

**-------V-------**

Another short chapter but I'm not really good at writing long ones, to be perfectly honest…. Oh well… **I do however want you lot, to take an active role in the parings, just review with who you would like, and I'll write it from that.**

Thanks,

Lorkin


	11. Chapter 11

**Relak**

**Summery **: Instead of dieing, from the killing curse sent by Voldemort. 'The boy who lived', gets transported back in time, to 1938 London, and is found by the very person who sent him there. DarkHarry! May contain some slash later on so don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Author note: ** This I suspect would be the place people who fancy themselves as authors would write a hell of a load of dribble and talk about themselves in a high and mighty way… it sounds quite fun…so here it goes. I am going to like state a few things here for all those who are cleverer than me, which is most of you out there (there goes the upping oneself….).

**1**. I know the time spell thingy that I've invented is a load of crap, but hey, it's my load of crap so it's got to be wrong, in fact, I would be very surprised if it were right….

**2**. I've decided that any relationships that are gunna happen are gunna happen. I've read through your comments and a load of you say just what I've said but perhaps with a more… graceful manner…

**3. **K, Parseltounge is in umm…. _ITALICS_…. Yay _italics_…..

**4. **Yes I know I've taken one hell of a lot of time doing this chapter, and honestly, it isn't even amazing, it's just after an incident of sleepwalking, and the up and coming performance, I've been a bit busy…..

**5**. Bare in mind, this is just a load of rubbish to amuse you, so, please if you spot any spelling or grammatical errors, don't mention them unless you wish to be my beta….. Or my mother…. And I think the later or the two is already taken……

**Time difference/Added story plot: **Okay, it's been about two days or so…. At least I hope so, people are still embarrassed round Relak, after what he'd done. And yeah…. That's about it……

**-------V-------**

**Chapter 10: **Red letter days….

Relak sat on his bed a book labeled 'The Not-So Dark Arts." was open in his lap. He had found the book slightly burnt in a fireplace on the fifth floor, bemused, he had picked up the book and taken it to Gryffindor tower. It was quite interesting, however, burn's had obscured some of the incantations, but you could always guess… Earlier he had been in the common room, but all the stares and whispers were somewhat annoying so he had left, coming up to the boy's dormitories and scaring the weasel out. Pest control was definitely needed in this Hogwarts.

It turned out, surprisingly, that kissing another boy in the great hall was quite a stirring thing, people either blushed as he went past, or asked what it was like. Relak found this very confusing. He ignored most of them. Hermione sent him evil glares from her opposite side of the classroom and Ron, well, he was, as usual Oblivious…. Blaise on the other hand was extremely funny to be around, he went a red to rival Weasley's and muttered repeatedly about leaving the oven on and running out of the room. He was left by himself, the way he preferred it, well Malfoy and 'Neville' came over once or twice.

Neville had offered a truce a lunch-time or two ago…. Relak didn't even know they were fighting… well, aside from the sarcastic comment or two, they were the best of friends. At least in Relak's mind they were. It was very kind of him… apparently, according to Draco anyway, after all, the powerful being that Neville was could rival anything and anyone, so it was good he had decided to forgive him. Relak smiled to himself, sure, Neville was sarcastic and evil enough to be the next dark lord, but honestly, he couldn't transfigure a tadpole into a teapot if his life depended on it and he wouldn't know what a silencing charm was if it leapt up and bit him on the arse.

Relak scanned down the page, it was all very interesting, there were many curses he'd never heard of before and most of them were 'light' spells, so he couldn't get into trouble if he tried. Smiling, Relak idly picked up his wand and twirled it round, before repeating the words 'Septum Inflamare' in his head.

A jolt of dark red, almost purpley light shot out of the wand, and flew towards a non moving picture of West ham, presumably Dean's. Relak held his breath as the poster glowed for a second and then stopped. He looked at the book and gave a smirk perfect. Now to wait…..

**-------V-------**

"He's really starting to creep me out." Ron shivered. "Gryffindors and Slytherins don't mix, and he hangs around them like they're his best friends."

"I reckon they probably are." Ron looked sidelong at Hermione.

"You really think so?" Hermione looked around conspicuously, before nodding.

"Positive!" she said, and flicked back her long curly hair.

"Well, you are usually right in these situations." Ron sighed. She smiled.

"I know!" Blaise stood up.

"Will you two just shut the hell up, you're driving me crazy, can you stop bitching for even one moment?" he growled. "God, if he's that bad then why on earth was he sorted into Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, but did any of us actually see his sorting." whispered Ron. "How do we know he wasn't just put there to stop him running amok with the slimy Slytherins. He might be a dark wizard." Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous Ronald, Dumbledore wouldn't even dream of not asking the sorting hat. You are completely bias." She pulled out ' Hogwarts; a history from under her chair. "he's the leader of the light and," she dropped her voice. (a/n: not literally of course) and continued. "he's rumored to be the leader of the order of the phoenix as well!" She gave an irritating laugh. "Honestly, next you'll be suggesting he's a parslemouth as well." She turned on her heel and stormed away.

Blaise sighed. "Looks like we better go and him, and leave Hermione to cool off for a bit." Ron stood up.

"You're probably right mate." He looked at the stropping brunette. "You know her even better than me…." he trailed of looking a bit forlorn. Blaise wrapped an arm round his shoulder and smiled.

"You know you're the only one for her don't you." Ron lifted an eyebrow and patter Blaise on the shoulder.

"Whatever you say mate, whatever you say."

**-------V-------**

Relak sighed, in all honesty, he was getting bored.

It seams waiting for an hour and a half for someone to come in was boring as sin, so he'd started a new game. 'Who can frighten the most house-elves In an hour'. His personal best was 23 in half an hour. He was about to summon another one, when he heard creaking on the stairs. He smiled to himself. He just hoped it was the right people.

"I don't see why we have too see him, besides," said Ron. "You go as red as a tomato when you do see him. Yep, definitely the right people. The door creaked open.

"Hey Relak." Blaise smiled as he came through the door. "Just wondering what you were doing…" Relak raised a perfect eyebrow. "Well, umm.. And we wanted to know if you'd play exploding snap." Relak sat up.

"Exploding snap?"

"Yeah it's this game…"

"About what?" said Relak closing his book, and brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes. Blaise gave a grin.

"You have to play it to find out!" Relak sighed and pouted.

"Fine….."

The boys played well into the night. It was almost perfect….. Almost.

**-------V-------**

Relak opened one eye, he heard moving. His one open eye fell on the weasel. His maroon pajamas and ginger hair practically shone in the darkness of the dorm room. Relak watched Ron cross the room to the toilet. He sighed and snuggled down into the warmth of the bedcovers.

A little while later he heard the flushing of the toilet and opened his eyes wearily, Ron was making his way across the dorm room again. Predictably he stopped just outside Dean's bed, and glared angrily at the non-moving poster. He gave it a jab, in one of the players knee's , and a red light illuminated the bedroom. Relak smirked inwardly 'perfect.'

Ron looked down at his hand, and shook it twice. He glared at the poster, then made his way to bed.

**-------V-------**

Relak grabbed the syrup, and pored a generous amount over his pancakes. He picked up a fork and began to eat. When a single raven flew into the great hall, a red, smoking letter between his beak. Relak stopped what he was doing, it was coming straight for him. He put down his knife and fork and held out his arm expectantly. The letter dropped into his hand.

"_Relak?" _Relak stared in confusion at the letter, this was obviously a new kind of howler.

"_Yes?"_

"_Is it really you?" _Relak rolled his eyes.

"_No it's some gender confused toad, with serious issues!"_

"_Toads cant speak parse tongue.." _A new hissing sound emitted from the letter.

"_Shut up Xander, I honestly don't know why I keep you."_

"_Trouble brother of mine?"_

"_Shut up Relak….. Wait, where are you." _Relak looked around at all the people staring.

"_Hogwarts, where else?" _

"_Stay there Relak I'm sending over a portkey!" _Relak stood up and called across the hall.

"Thanks Draco!" It was then Dumbledore's turn to stand.

"Where do you think you are going young man." Relak smiled.

"Home…" and with that he grabbed the snake locket sent to him and disappeared.

**------V-------**

Blaise turned and looked at Hermione, completely shocked. "Ron was right….." Ron grinned..

"I told you he was a slimy Slytherin!" and with that, his hair promptly burst into flames.

**------V-------**

Dear everyone, I'm sorry for the delay, I'm a bit of a fucktard, and I'm sorry….. I have explained the reasons above, but I'm still sorry….

Yours,

Lorkin


	12. Chapter 12

**Relak**

**Summery **: Instead of dieing, from the killing curse sent by Voldemort. 'The boy who lived', gets transported back in time, to 1938 London, and is found by the very person who sent him there. DarkHarry! May contain some slash later on so don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Author note: **Yet another long time from when I last updated, and yet again, no real reasons why I did it.

It's all very upsetting…

Anyway, if this is really, really bad, it's because I am righting this now I've just woken up……and now again just before I've had my tea….mmmmm… chips…..

**Time difference/Added story plot**: It's been, well I'd say, around a week, meaning, any time between 5 and 9 days. Okay?

This scene may contain flash backs which are in…ummm… **_bold italics? Perhaps….._**

**-------V-------**

**Chapter 12: Trust**

Relak sat in a massive green and silver room, he was lying in the middle of the big four-poster bead, reading. That was all he had done for the last few days really, just read. It appeared the 'big boys' didn't want him playing with their toys just yet. He was forbidden to leave the grounds, and was asked not to leave his room. Although asking and forbidding were one and the same, with his elder brother Tom. Relak sighed and got more comfortable on the bed. Tom his brother had changed, and Relak didn't know if it were for the worse or for the better….

Relak ripped a page from the book, 'Moste Potente Potions.' came from a time when people thought that the magic 'e' was more than just a letter. Relak pulled a quill and inkwell from the drawer on his right, and started editing the potion. The author of the book obviously thought that because he was famous, he didn't have to put anything helpful in. Relak scratched out 'Wormtruck feather', and replaced it with Wormtruck blood. Anyone, who was even mildly good at potions would have seen that the blood of a Wormtruck, held more or the needed properties then just a feather. Relak went through the page changing it, before summoning his book of 'Most Potent Potions' and slipping the paper in. He had decided to upgrade the library. Relak stood up and stretched before walking to the window.

Tom kept forgetting about him, Relak was sure of it, in fact Tom had only seen him the once, and that was on the morning he had arrived.

**-------V-------**

"_Relak,"** a tall snake like man emerged from the shadows and strode towards him. Crimson eyes flashing in the candle lit room. **"Relak, is that really you?" **Relak stood, a bit shaky on his feet.**_

"_Tom?"_ **_The snake man's face broke into a small smile, then suddenly, dangerously darkened._**

"_Where the hell did you go" **Relak's eyes widened. **"Do you realize, I spent half my life looking for you, I looked everywhere……" _

"_Everywhere except Hogwarts." **he sighed. "**The one place, you wouldn't look…" **Voldemort snarled.**_

"_I tried Relak.." _

"_Obviously, not hard enough." **A pale hand flew out and slapped his cheek. Relak staggered back with the force, and fell to the floor. Tom was standing over him.**_

"_You may be my brother Relak, but that does not give you power over me." **He hissed. **"In fact, as you've been missing for so long, you might just need to prove yourself again." **Relak pulled himself up from the floor.**_

"_So, you do not trust me?"_

"_I do not trust anyone…."_

**-------V-------**

Relak stood by the window, watching the rain through itself against the window. A small 'Pop' behind him alerted Relak to another presence. He turned around. By the door was a houself, who he was now holding at wand point…

"Master Relak." It squeaked. Relak grinned.

"Hello Tipsy." The little elf tugged nervously at the tiny pleated skirt it was wearing.

"Big master wishes for you to have this." she said holing out a bundle of clothes and a letter. 'And your supper will be coming up shortly.

"Thanks Tipsy." The houself, bowed and left. Relak ripped open the note.

_Relak,_

_There is a meeting tonight with my death eaters, _

_where some juniors wish to get into my inner circle, _

_I have excepted their decision._

_Be there, with the juniors, to prove your loyalty._

_Tom_

Relak smiled and picked up the black floor length robe and the mask. "Finally."

**-------V-------**

He stood at the back of the 7 junior Death Eaters. Feeling some-what short. Many of these men, for none were women, had been a Death Eater since they had left Hogwarts. Tipsy was leading them into the main dueling chamber. It was a big room with stone walls, four arenas had been selected. Tom, a female Death Eater , presumably from his inner circle, and Malfoy senior stood to the side, well to actually sat in a throne, but it was close enough to standing.

"Junior Death Eaters." Announced Malfoy behind his mask. Relak felt the man next to him stiffen, possibly at the mention of the word junior, by the size of him it looked like he'd passed the term junior when he was still in nappies. "You are here today, because you all wish to become a member of the inner circle. It wont be that easy, and as you are probably aware, it will be painful." Relak felt his lips quirk up, painful for who? Lucius, took a pause. "Here is the setup for the tournament. You will each be pared up with another person, and you will fight that person until they surrender. The victorious one will proceed on, until there is only one of you left. Only that one person may get a chance to get into the inner circle. They will have to go against me and then Bella. If you do defeat us then our lord may grant you place in his highly trusted." Relak smirked, of course, what better way to prove he was ready then to beat his best.

"Remember, no use of the Avada Kerdava curse. You may however use the rest of the spells you know."

Bella, the female Death Eater was now standing in the middle of the four circles.

"Ezra and Vex in the far right." Two burly men left the line. "Foregut and Fowl far left.." another two went over. "Nodal and Fakir front right." They left and Relak and the last one in the line went to the front right. Bella grinned. "Perfect, and I didn't even have to ask." Relak pulled the big hood down so it covered more of his face, he didn't particularly like this woman. "When you win send up the dark mark. On the count of three.…."

"One.." The Death Eaters and Relak took their positions.

"Two.." The junior Death Eaters discarded their robes. Relak merely raised his wand.

"Three.." Relak rolled up his sleeves and then bowed. The Death Eater on the other side of the circle, caught in momentary surprised bowed back. Relak grinned, walked across the circle and muttered an 'Expelliarmus' at his partner, the wand flew into his outstretched hand. Relak pointed both wands at the man and cocked his head.

"But that's unfair…" Relak waved his wand and cast 'Rictusempra' the man doubled up wheezing and laughing. Relak hooked his leg behind the other mans forcing him to the floor, pointing both wands at his throat. "Yield?"

The man nodded giggling, Relak sent up the Dark mark, and turned away. He sat on the floor and turned to view the fights, to see what the rest of his opponents were like.

**-------V-------**

Roughly ten minutes had passed. Only one match had finished, the others were slowly drawing to a close. The man who had won, Nodal, was obviously going to be his final match, before Lucius and Bella of course. It looked like he favored Dark curses, which was obviously expected, but, he did it very unsurely, as if it were one of his first times doing those spells. He also used old magik (1) as well, infused with light magic. Relak wasn't sure about him, he seemed too determined, obviously everyone wanted to get through, but it looked like he needed it more than living. Relak shrugged off his feeling of unease, as paranoia, and nervousness.

The other two finished only a few minutes later. Bella came to center stage again.

"Nodal and Fowl front left."

"Vex and Riddle front right" Relak looked up at his new partner, Vex was one of those people who like the sound of his own voice, Relak had learnt that from watching him with Ezra, He just went on and on. Belittling anyone whom he thought inferior.

"Hey you, shorty!" Obviously Relak was one of those people. Relak lifted up his head. "I'm not going to fall for any of your tricks like Gout did." Presumably his last dueling partner.

"Same rules apply again. On the count of three." Relak sighed the duel hadn't even started and he had almost found himself hexing Vex.

"One.." His voice was exceptionally irritating.

"Two.." And Relak couldn't even shut him up before he had his wand.

"Three.." Even idiots knew casting silencing spells on people when they were pissed off at you, was incredibly stupid, even more so when they still had their wand…

A stinging hex that nearly caught him on his right pulled him out of his thoughts. Relak growled and pulled out his wand. Vex laughed.

"Easy tiger, we don't want you hurting yourself do we." Relak rolled his eyes at the man's stupidity, but kept quiet. "The way I see it, if you just say 'I give up or, I surrender, or I yield, any one of them, it makes my job a lot easier." He was waving his wand around quite idiotically. Relak grinned and took a step foreword. "But see, your not, which really annoys me, nobody listens to me ever, they're forever ignoring me, but when I get place in the Dark Lord's inner circle, no-one shall laugh at me then." He smiled proudly, as if he had just delivered the best speech ever. The perfect opportunity. "And your standing in my way at the moment." He said pointing his wand at Relak.. or at least where Relak used to be.

"Surprise." Relak jumped onto the man's back. Vex fell to the floor, face first. Relak yanked his wand from his hand, pointing them both at Vex's neck, just as he had done with Gout. "The way I see it, if you just say 'I give up or, I surrender, or I yield, any one of them, it makes my job a lot easier." Relak grinned, and knelt on his hands. Vex struggled feebly. Before slumping to the floor in defeat.

"I give."

**-------V-------**

As predicted, Relak was fighting against Nodal the one who used old magik-light magic hybrid spells. Relak didn't trust him, not one bit. None of Tom's followers knew of old magik. The only Wizard alive who Relak knew for sure knew old magik was the fool Dumbledore. Relak smirked. Order of the Phoenix spy or another Dark Lord, Relak didn't know, but he intended to find out.

"Same rules. Count of three." It appeared Bella was getting impatient.

"One.." Nodal bowed.

"Two.." Relak inclined his head.

"Three.."

"Reducto!" Relak threw himself to the floor, rolled and sprung to his feet, dodging the hex. 'Nodal' smiled, "Looks like your made out of springs boy." Relak shuddered, he was way to happy to be a Dark lord, so that left him as a Dumbles follower. "Furuncleus." Relak span to his left and the curse almost caught his right leg. "Imperio!" A wave of peacefulness descended on Relak, and a seductively sweet voice whispered. "_Make this easier on yourself, just say 'I surrender.'" _Relak closed his eyes and shook his head. He gabbed on to the invading voice, and pulled, hard.

Relak quickly bombarded the man's brain looking for any sort of contact with Dumbledore, and right, right at the back, he found it...lurking. He pulled sharply out of Nodal's mind. His eyes flashing with emerald fire.

'Expelliarmus." The wand flew out of the slack grip. "Reducto." his shirt crumpled into ash. "Revealo." A golden Phoenix erupted into life across his chest.

**-------V-------**

Hey,

Hoped you enjoyed it, and I hope you review it, as always. Umm… yeah that's about it, untill next time then chums…..

Yours,

Lorkin


	13. Chapter 13

**Relak**

**Summery **: Instead of dieing, from the killing curse sent by Voldemort. 'The boy who lived', gets transported back in time, to 1938 London, and is found by the very person who sent him there. DarkHarry! May contain some slash later on so don't read if you don't like.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, and probably never will, so don't sue me.

**Author note: ** Yet another, VERY long time from when I last updated, and yet again, no real reasons why I did it.

It gets more and more upsetting each time sniffle :D…

ATM, I be sitting in my bed laughing at some of my old schoolwork, it is all very amusing!

**Time difference/Added story plot**: Ummm…… no real difference in date, time and there has been no added story plot, in fact I do believe this picks up right were I left off…… funny that……. :P

This scene may contain flash backs which are in…ummm… _**bold italics? Perhaps…..**_

**-------V-------**

**Chapter 12: P**ride is a sin

_Relak quickly bombarded the man's brain looking for any sort of contact with Dumbledore, and right, right at the back, he found it...lurking. He pulled sharply out of Nodal's mind. His eyes flashing with emerald fire. _

'_Expelliarmus." The wand flew out of the slack grip. "Reducto." his shirt crumpled into ash. "Revealo." A golden Phoenix erupted into life across his chest._

**-------V-------**

Relak grinned and was about to do a happy dance when he realized where he was, and who he was with…. Damn. Relak cat his gaze to the infamous 'inner circle' and Tommy. All were slightly shocked and only one of them had moved from their seat, the woman called Bella.

"I knew it, I just knew he was a spy!"

Relak raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's all well and good **knowing **he's a spy, I mean it's not like he's going to be strolling around the place giving out secrets, that I suppose are meant to stay secret, like hot chestnuts in winter, that's not what **spy's **do at all, is it?" Bella turned and gave him a nasty glare. Relak raised his hands defensively. "just saying that if you knew, you should have acted on it."

Bella snorted. "You think you know better than me then do you."

"Well if you didn't get that from what I've just said, then yes, I do."

"Just because you've beaten three people in a duel, doesn't mean tha.."

Relak cut her off. "Hold on a second." He said flicking his wand at the prisoner, tying him up effectively, Relak then proceeded to conjure himself an armchair and footstool, accompanied by tea an biscuits. He sat himself down. "Please," He smiled taking a sip from his tea. "Continue."

Bella looked livid. "Of all the rude, impert.."

"Biscuit Malfoy?" The man on the floor moaned. Relak swallowed the mouthful. "Perhaps some other time?"

"Crabbe, Nott!" Tom had apparently realized what was going on. "Assist our guest to the 'visitors' room." A man resembling an ape thundered forewords grabbing the unconscious Order of the Phoenix member, threw him onto one of his humongous shoulders and carried him off out of the room. He was followed by a shorter and more gaunt looking man. Bella made a start, as if to follow them. Tom glared. "Not yet, we are still in need of your services here tonight Bella!' The Dark Lord turned his gaze to his Brother. "My congratulations on beating your opponents. But the real test starts here." He inclined his head towards Malfoy and Bella. "If you'd be so kind." Both descended down the stairway.

Relak vanished his chair and footstool still drinking from the tea. "Two against one is hardly fair…."

Bella smiled. "No one said it'd be fair boy."

"…I mean come on, think about their families Tom!" The Dark Lord gave a chuckled and waved his hand signaling that they should proceed.

"You dare call our Lord that filthy, disgusting … Muggle name"

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but every name could be classified as a muggle name!" Bella growled and lunged towards him narrowly missing his body but pulling off his cloak. Relak heard an intake of breath to the right of his brother. He pouted. "No fair, I kept my cloak on for a reason."

"It can't be!" Izack Malfoy turned his head. "Tell me I'm not imagining this."

Relak looked up at the elderly wizard, struck at how frail and lifeless he was. "Life has not been fair to you Zack, but rest assured, not even your imagination could conjure some thing this amaze…" A pulsating yellow curse hit him on the shoulder. "you little fucker!" Relak turned and glared at the offending Malfoy. "Here I was talking to a friend, your father no less and you attack me, that's low Luci real low!"

"We're here to duel, not talk you brat."

Lex raised an eyebrow and his lips twitched into a semi-smirk. "Can I not do both?"

Lucius and Bella glared. "Mahaignier!"

"Rumpere!"

"Is that a no then?"

"Shut up boy and duel!"

Relak dropped the smirk and began to asses his opponents. Neatly dodging a 'Crucio' from Bellatrix, Relak cast a tripping jinx at Malfoy, anything to get more time. Lucius, he decided didn't have stamina, he was decent with the dark arts and offensive spells but his defensive spells left a lot to be desired. Lex presumed Luci was on the team because of position in the ministry and wealth. Lucius would weaken as the battle went on, the only problem was that so would he, best to take him out early, and only have one person to watch. Relak decided to attack with surprise.

"Obscurus!" A thick mist descended on the platform.

**-------V-------**

Hey,

Sorry for taking forever to update, I just had a lot of stuff to deal with…

…. But I'm all good now, so you should expect updates to become more frequent,

Ciao,

Lorkin


	14. Apology

Readers of Relak

In all honesty, I started every one of my stories with the understanding that they would one day be finished. Maybe not immediately, nor in a couple of months, but when I had the time and creativity to spare.

I'm afraid I've let myself down, and quite probably more importantly I have let you down. In the past 4 years I haven't spared more than a couple of thoughts to the stories on this site; to me they are riddled with mistakes and open ended ideas, they are outdated, and frankly I don't really mind what happens to them.  
But I do know that to some of the people who've stumble upon them, they're at least a little interesting and engaging; rather they're at least interesting enough to warrant a review or an alert. To those people, I am sorry. I know the frustration of reading a fanfiction only to find it half-finished, resting on a cliff-hanger. And though this apology has no means of fixing that wrong, I feel it better to explain my intentions.

In the next few months, and possibly the next couple of years, I have no plans involving these stories. There may come a time when I do an overhaul, and reconstruct each one of them with a proper story line, but it is highly unlikely that any of my stories will be updated as is.

I'm sorry for not following through with my assumptions.


End file.
